Death
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Teleute: The Beginning - 1347 Death of the Endless came into existence shortly after the first lifeforms appeared in the universe. According to the Book of Souls, she is destined to function as the embodiment of both life and death until the very last living thing is dead. As she likes to put it: "When the last living thing dies, my job will be finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave." As per her role, as outlined in the Axiom, Death will meet every form of sentient life at least twice: Once right before they draw their first breath and again after they draw their last. Being so tied to life and its end, Death became associated with nearly every pantheon of divine beings, often times becoming a subject of such culture's worship. Death became quite affectionate with the mortals of Earth. This love for mortals was also cemented through the Axiom, which required Death to live the last day of a random mortal's life every year. Death: 1347 - 1916 While visiting the mortal plane for a Conclave of the Endless in Europe at her newly resurrected sister Despair's request for her family to view the Black Death that was raging across the continent, Death and her brothers Dream and Destruction were caught off-guard by the drunken rants of a man named Robert "Hob" Gadling. In his inebriated state, Gadling declared that the only reason people were dying was because they were just doing what everyone else did. Hob declared he wanted no part in it. Dream thought this would be an interesting experiment and Death was convinced to give Gadling eternal life on the condition that once a year he would meet her, Dream, or Destruction for a drink to tell them when he was ready for death. Death met with Hob throughout the centuries, usually accompanied by one of her brothers, but occasionally joined by a curious sister. Death was always interested to hear Hob's accounting of all tragedy that followed him, but he always ended the conversation saying he still had so much to live for and so he was left to live. Death: 1916 - 1987 When the day came for Death to claim Edwin Paine and guide him on to the afterlife, she was surprised to find his corpse in possession of a red book. Death told the boy she could not give him back his life, but said she would not take him to the Underworld. Death: 1987 - Present Day One day, a powerful ritual nearly made Death the prisoner of the Order of Ancient Mysteries, but a cataclysmic event that caused so much death gave her the power to resist the pull of the ritual, which caused the ritual to capture her younger brother Dream instead. Death searched more than the other Endless for her brother and when he did escape she was the first one to discover his return when they crossed paths after he took the life of Unity Kinkaid. Recently, Death left Charles Rowland's spirit on Earth, tasking Edwin and him to become her chosen champions: The Dead Boy Detectives.Network Files: Death of the Endless Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Death's restriction through the Axiom requires her to live the last day of one random mortal's life every year. In the course of this day, Death has no memory of her true nature until the very end of the day, at which time she realizes that the Axiom requires this mortal soul to die soon. When this life ends, Death then collects the mortal's soul. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Death is a bit of a collector. She loves humans and the many cultures of Earth. Death enjoys taking souvenirs whenever something catches her eye. What exactly she collects tends to go through phases. She used to collect farming tools and cloaks, but now she tends to wear goth-rocker fashion and collects parasols, umbrellas, and hats. Threat Assessment Resources * Endless Physiology ** Enhanced Agility & Coordination ** Enhanced Awareness & Senses ** Enhanced Durability, Resilience & Strength ** Immortality ** Metamorphosis ** Omnipotence (In the Dreaming) ** Sorcery ** Teleportation * Personified of Death and Life ** Grandmaster Psionic Ability Weaknesses * Adherence to the Axiom * Annual Mortality * High-Level Necromancy * Hoarding * Love for Humans * Potent Wards Trivia and Notes * Death (or "Teleute" in arcane texts) appears as a spunky, attractive, level-headed young Goth woman. She wears an ankh necklace and usually has an Eye of Horus painted under one of her eyes. She prefers to dress and act casually, much to the surprise of many who encounter what they assume would be an ominous personage. Death is the embodiment of both life and death. * Death's realm is "The Light at the End." Despite what some people would think, her realm is not actually the place where the dead end up when they die, rather it is more of a pit-stop. Another interesting thing about Death's home is she appears capable of changing it at will, but will always include her gallery, a scrying pool, a bin full of umbrellas, and her personal quarters... and maybe a rather cluttered closet or two. * Death's sigil is the symbol of life, an ankh, which she often wears as a necklace. While the ankh is said to have immense power, it seems able to be easily replaced as the texts describe an instance where the Order of Ancient Mysteries conspired to steal her necklace to uncover its powers but found it worthless and when Death was next encountered, she had simply replaced it with an ankh bought from a novelty shop. * Like her brother Destiny, Death has no specific followers, for everyone is hers sooner or later, everyone sees her at their beginning and their end. That said, Death does on occasion choose the rare individual to earn a second chance, be gifted with immortality, or leave on Earth as a revenant spirit. An example of those who have been given special treatment by Death are the Dead Boy Detectives Edwin Paine and Charles Rowland. * Each of the Endless also has a personal fifth restriction defined in the Axiom. Death shall live one day as a mortal every year. She does not know when this is to occur or which mortal life she will experience. Death simply wakes up in body of a mortal, unaware of her prior existence as Death until the day has passed and then is either doomed to meet an untimely end or compelled to end herself to preserve the Axiom, at which time she steps out of the mortal's body along with their soul and takes them to wherever it is their soul is expected.Dinkley Files: The Endless * She loves the Mary Poppins movie.VOX Box: D is for Day Gone By Links and References * Appearances of Death * Character Gallery: Death Category:Characters Category:Endless Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Separated Characters Category:White Skin Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Power Limitation Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Unique Physiology Category:Shapeshifting Category:Endless Family Category:The Od